1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for server cluster power management, and more particularly for quality of service based server cluster power management.
2. Discussion of Background Art
A modem trend in network management is to an “always-on” model. Such a model recognizes the pervasiveness of computers and information within everyday business and personal activities.
To manage such growing demands, large data centers consisting of many clients and servers are networked together in clusters. Such clusters may be configured to provide various redundant and high availability processes and services. Unfortunately however, such clusters are still susceptible to power outages, which can bring all network traffic to a halt.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional server cluster system 100 both before and after a power interruption at time T0. The conventional cluster 100 includes four servers 102-108, coupled respectively to four Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPSs) 110–116, and which receive standard wall outlet power over line 118. Each UPS typically contains a battery backup (not shown) which provides power to its respective server upon detection of a power interruption and for a period thereafter until the batteries are exhausted.
As shown in FIG. 1, at time T0, all four servers 102–108 are fully operational. However, if a power interruption occurs at time T0, there is a complete failure of the server cluster at time T1, when the UPS batteries have been exhausted. Thus all processes supported by the servers 102–108 are terminated and the network is down. Such a complete failure is indiscriminant of the importance of any traffic passing through or processes being executed by the servers, and is very much an “all or nothing” power management design. Such designs fall short of client expectations and network demands in this modern era.
In response to the concerns discussed above, what is needed is a system and method for server cluster power management that overcomes the problems of the prior art.